Evidências
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: [ Continuação de Salvação ] Camus está de volta, mas Milo ainda não está contente. O que ele pode fazer para Camus finalmente assumir seu amor? [YAOI]


N/A: Oho, aqui está a continuação... Antes de mais nada, gostaria de avisar uma coisinha... Não tem lemon, apenas por um motivo... Eu não sei escrever lemon, na verdade... Sorry! Mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem, eu achei muito bunitinha!

**

* * *

**

**Edit:**

**Disclaimer:** O nome Carlo, do Máscara da Morte, é de autoria da Pipe.

* * *

**Evidências **

Nos dois meses que se passaram desde que Saori tinha ido buscar os Cavaleiros de Ouro no Mundo dos Mortos, muita coisa havia mudado no Santuário. Athena não tinha escolhido um novo Mestre, decidindo ficar ela mesma no Santuário. Novos Cavaleiros de Prata estavam sendo treinados pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, e até mesmo os Cavaleiros de Bronze pediam ajuda aos dourados.

Shiryu havia recebido a armadura de Libra, e agora defendia a sétima casa zodiacal. E, para alívio de Saori e todos os Cavaleiros, Seiya apresentava algumas melhoras. Já tinha recuperado toda a sua visão, e balbuciava algumas palavras.

Apesar disso, Milo, O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, não estava feliz. Claro, Camus de Aquário estava de volta, mas as coisas não estavam exatamente do jeito que ele imaginara. Para falar a verdade, não podiam estar piores. Milo pensava naquele dia sempre que via o Cavaleiro de Aquário, mas eles _nem se falavam!_

No dia seguinte à volta dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Milo tinha acordado na cama sozinho. Escorpião estranhou na hora, já que Camus tinha ido dormir com ele. Então, logo depois, Milo foi procurar o Cavaleiro de Aquário, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Quando finalmente encontrou Camus, Aquário deu uma desculpa, dizendo que estava muito cansado, e deixou o amigo falando sozinho.

E tinha sido assim desde então. Camus estava sempre cansado, ocupado ou atrasado para algum compromisso. Milo não conseguia entender o que tinha feito de errado. Para ele, aquela noite tinha sido mágica, mas Aquário estava fazendo um bom trabalho em ingorá-lo.

Milo não sabia mais o que fazer para conseguir ao menos falar com Camus. Naquele dia em especial, Escorpião desceu para a Arena de treinamento, e viu Aquário de longe, treinando Hyoga. Milo acenou, mas como não obteve resposta, seguiu em frente. Seus discípulos já estavam esperando, sorridentes. Eram dois garotos morenos, ambos com mentos de dez anos; Milo os treinava com a ajuda de Mu, já que Kiki já estava terminando o treinamento e não exigia tanta atenção do Cavaleiro de Áries.

Durante o treinamento, Mu reparou que Milo estava distraído demais, e dispensou os garotos mais cedo.

- O que foi? – Escorpião perguntou intrigado. – Por que você já os dispensou?

- Milo, é praticamente impossível conseguir treiná-los com você mais atrapalhando do que ajudando.

- Eu não estou atrapalhando!

- Está sim, está muito distraído! Venha, vamos até o templo de Áries e poderemos conversar.

Quando o treino de Hyoga acabou, Camus se despediu rapidamente do discípulo e saiu apressado da arena. Se tivesse sorte, Milo ainda estaria treinando os dois garotos com Mu, e ele poderia atravessar as Doze Casas sem esbarrar em Escorpião.

Sim, ele tinha visto o amigo acenar para ele na arena, mas tinha ignorado, como sempre fazia nos últimos dois meses. Camus sabia que uma hora ele teria que conversar com Milo, não poderia ficar inventando desculpas para o resto da vida. Mas seria pior se fosse agora, confuso do jeito que Aquário estava. Ele ainda precisava de tempo para pensar.

Camus subiu em direção à Casa de Áries, e logo que chegou, ouviu vozes. Se aproximou mais e viu Mu e Milo, que pararam de falar ao vê-lo.

- Ah, olá Camus. – Áries disse.

- Oi... – ele hesitou. – Eu só estava indo para a minha casa.

- Ninguém perguntou. – Milo disse bruscamente, e recebeu uma cotovelada de Áries.

- Ei, já que você vai passar pela casa de Virgem, pode pedir para Shaka passar aqui mais tarde?

- Claro, Mu.

Com isso, Camus saiu, sem dirigir o olhar uma vez sequer para Escorpião. _Eu mereci isso,_ Aquário pensou, lembrando de com Milo tinha sido grosso. _Fui ainda mais rude com ele nesses últimos dois meses._

- Você não precisava ter falado assim com Camus. – Mu disse.

Os dois estavam sentados na frente do templo de Áries e Milo contava para Mu o porquê da sua angústia.

- Ele está me ignorando há dois meses. Por acaso estava esperando que eu fosse me jogar nos braços dele no momento em que o visse?

- Não. Mas tente entender o lado dele.

- Que lado? – Escorpião irritou-se. – Ele tem sido o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, Mu. E eu apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo, não pude evitar. Quase morri de novo quando ele não voltou da morte comigo, e quando finalmente volta, dorme comigo depois de descobrir o que eu sinto. No dia seguinte, ele some sem dar nenhuma explicação e desde então não fala mais comigo. E você ainda me diz pra entender o lado dele? Eu acho que merecia pelo menos uma palavra da parte dele, não acha?

- Acho. Escute, Milo, o Camus vai te dar uma explicação. Ele apenas não está pronto, sabe por que?

Escorpião grunhiu um "por que?" meio abafado, e Aries continuou.

- Ele nem sabe o que vai dizer. Camus está totalmente confuso, mais perdido que cego em tiroteio. Ele não quer te magoar.

- Já está fazendo isso.

- Eu sei. Mas ele não quer te dizer que só quer ser seu amigo, porque ele mesmo não tem certeza disso. E não vai arriscar um relacionamento porque tem medo de descobrir depois que não te ama como você o ama.

- Como é que você sabe disso tudo?

- Eu namoro meu melhor amigo, esqueceu? Dê tempo a ele, Milo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Milo perguntou.

- Mu... Foi difícil, no começo, com Shaka? Como você soube que ele te amava?

- Ele me disse, e eu o rejeitei.

- Você o rejeitou?

- Sim. Foi um pouco antes de Hades, e nós dois sabíamos que a maior das batalhas estava por vir. Ele achou melhor falar tudo, mas eu fiquei com medo.

- Mas você o amava. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Amava.

- E depois... Como fizeram para se entender?

- Foi estranho, para falar a verdade. Nós voltamos à vida e nem falamos sobre isso, simplesmente nos entendemos.

- E viraram namorados?

- É. Escute, Milo, não adianta pressionar o Camus agora. Dê tempo a ele.

_O que diabos o Milo estava fazendo sozinho com Mu na Casa de Áries?_ Camus se perguntou ao subir as escadas. Ele não ia admitir que estava com ciúmes. Estava apenas... curioso. _Que eu saiba o Mu namora o Shaka! O que eles querem um ménage à trois? Absolutamente ridículo! E o Milo ainda se submete a esse tipo de coisa!_

- Camus?

Aquário saiu do seu devaneio num sobressalto e ergueu a cabeça. Não tinha se dado conta que tinha subido as escadas correndo, e que já estava na casa de Virgem. Shaka o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você pode ficar de olhos abertos? – Camus assustou-se.

- Sim, quando não estou lutando ou meditando. Você está bem? Parece meio distraído. E um pouco bravo também. Você subiu as escadas correndo?

- Subi.

Ele não disse mais nada, e Virgem resolveu perguntar.

- Por quê? Está com tanta raiva assim?

- Só estava com pressa. Por que eu estaria com raiva? – ele se lembrou do recado do Cavaleiro de Áries. – Mu me pediu pra te dizer que é pra você ir vê-lo mais tarde.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado.

- Ele estava lá com Milo. Sozinho.

Camus ficou esperando que Shaka tivesse um ataque histérico de ciúmes de descesse correndo para acabar com aquele palhaçada, mas o virginiano nem se mexeu. Shaka, por sua vez, entendeu o porque da raiva de Aquário.

- Ah, eles devem estar ocupados então.

Ele observou a reação do outro. Camus, sendo a pedra de gelo que era, não esboçou nenhuma. Virgem não se deu por vencido e resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- Camus, acho que vai se melhor você conversar sobre isso com alguém.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do Milo, você sabe muito bem disso.

- Não há nada para conversar sobre o Milo.

Shaka perdeu a paciência, e falou com firmeza, sem levantar a voz.

- Chega, Camus. Quer sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você não pode ser essa pedra de gelo pra sempre. É muito eficiente durante a batalha, mas não faz mal nenhum demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento quando você não está lutando.

Aquário olhou Virgem estarrecido, e Shaka acabou se acalmando. Os dois se sentaram nas escadas do templo de Virgem. Camus não disse nada, hesitante, e o outro esperou.

- Eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo. – Aquário disse por fim, com um ar derrota. – Eu sei que não deveria ignorar o Milo assim, mas foi o único jeito que encontrei para conseguir pensar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quando eu voltei, ele disse que me amava, e nós... passamos a noite juntos. E eu sei que, como eu não disse nada, o Milo achou que eu também o amava.

- Por que ele acharia isso?

- Ele me conhece bem, sabe que eu nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos. Ele está certo em achar isso, eu fiz tudo errado.

- Camus, se você dormiu com ele, talvez sinta alguma coisa, não acha?

- Eu não sei, Shaka! O Milo sempre foi o meu amigo mais próximo, talvez eu realmente o ame, mas não tenho certeza de nada. Eu não quero magoar o Milo. Acho que eu só preciso de tempo.

Camus se levantou e se despediu de Virgem, agradecendo pela conversa. Shaka olhou o amigo indo embora, pensativo. _Você já teve dois meses... está é com medo do que no fundo, já sabe._

Naquele mesmo dia, no final da tarde, Milo foi avisado que teria que dar treino aos Cavaleiros de Bronze, e que seu parceiro no treino seria Camus. Isso não era novidade, Saori sempre juntava os dois em treinos. A garota, estando tão envolvida em outros assuntos – diga-se Seiya –, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Mas em todas as outras vezes, Camus se esquivara e tinha sido substituído por Mu. Dessa vez, o ariano não poderia ir, e Milo estava curioso para saber qual seria a desculpa que Aquário usaria desta vez.

Escorpião subiu as escadas em direção à décima primeira casa, e encontrou Camus na porta, parecendo esperar alguém.

- Ah, Milo. – ele disse quando viu o outro chegando. – Estava justamente te esperando.

- Me esperando? – Escorpião surpreendeu-se.

- Sim. Precisava te avisar que não vou poder acompanhá-lo hoje no treino. Um dos meus discípulos de prata está precisando de algumas aulas.

Milo não ficou surpreso, claro. Ele não disse nada, apenas fez um leve aceno para Aquário e continuou subindo as escadas, com um plano na cabeça. Camus por sua vez, estranhou a atitude do escorpiano. Ele esperava que Milo descesse para arrumar outra pessoa para treinar com ele, e não que continuasse subindo!

Não demorou muito para ele entender o que estava acontecendo. Algum tempo depois, Milo reapareceu, conversando alegremente com Afrodite de Peixes. Aquário olhou a cena espantado, e achou que os dois estavam _próximos demais._

_O Milo chamou essa bibazinha para treinar com ele? O que diabos ele está pensando? Todo mundo sabe que o Afrodite adora dar em cima de tudo quanto é Cavaleiro no Santuário, apesar de ter namorado! Que baixaria é essa? Ah, mas isso não pode ficar assim! _Sem pensar duas vezes, Camus saiu em disparada em direção à Casa de Câncer, disposto a acabar com aquilo tudo.

Carlo, o Máscara da Morte, levou um susto quando um histérico Camus entrou na sua casa correndo, gritando seu nome.

- Carlo!

- Pra que esse escândalo todo, maldição?

- O Afrodite e o Milo passaram por aqui?

- Passaram, faz uns cinco minutos.

- E você deixou aquela pouca vergonha continuar?

Câncer estava achando tudo muito engraçado. Nunca tinha visto o sempre frio Cavaleiro de Aquário tão descontrolado.

- Que pouca vergonha?

- Os dois, ora! Vão treinar juntos agora, e passaram pela minha casa praticamente se agarrando! Você não vai fazer nada em relação a isso?

- E por que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa?

- Você não é namorado do Afrodite?

- Sou. Mas nós temos um relacionamento aberto. Não me importo que ele se relacione com outros homens; eu mesmo procuro uma mulher de vez em quando.

Camus olhou Carlo boquiaberto, e este teve que se segurar para não soltar uma gargalhada.

- O Afrodite sempre teve uma queda pelo Milo. – Câncer continuou, se divertindo. – Acho que agora conseguiu o que quer.

Aquário não disse nada, apenas deixou a casa do mesmo jeito apressado que entrara, resmungando algo sobre relacionamentos modernos demais pro gosto dele. Máscara da Morte observou o colega ir em direção à arena de treinamento, gargalhando com o descontrole de Camus.

- Seu plano está dando certo, Milo. – ele pensou em voz alta. – Ele está louco de ciúmes.

Ao chegar na arena de treinamento, Aquário ficou apenas observando de longe. Milo e Afrodite pareciam estar se divertindo juntos, e os Cavaleiros de Bronze pareciam um tanto surpresos. Camus ficou ali até o fim do treinamento, vendo a mão-boba de Afrodite, o divertimento de Milo, a proximidade dos dois Cavaleiros.

- É totalmente absurdo! – ele exclamou, ao ver Milo murmurando algo no ouvido de Peixes.

- Sabe, quem te vê assim pode achar que você está com ciúmes.

Camus se virou num sobressalto, e deu de cara com um sorridente Mu.

- Ciúmes? Por que eu estaria com ciúmes? O Milo pode namorar quem ele bem entender!

- Eu nem mencionei o nome do Milo.

Aquário ficou sem reação; sabia que aquela batalha ele tinha perdido. Em vez disso, virou-se de costas para Áries e continuou assistindo o treino. Mu ficou ao seu lado até o final, e em seguida, os dois seguiram para o refeitório, para jantar.

Milo chegara cinco minutos antes deles, e já estava devidamente acomodado em uma mesa com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Mu sentou-se com Shaka, Aioria e Aioros, e Camus percebeu que só haviam dois lugares. Um na mesa de Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu e outro na mesa de Milo. O aquariano não pensou duas vezes. Depois de se servir, sentou-se junto com os Cavaleiros de Bronze, que conversavam com animação.

- Olá, mestre. – disse Hyoga assim que Camus se sentou.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário sorriu para os cavaleiros.

- Nós estávamos falando do Milo.

_Até vocês?_

- De Milo?

- É, não sabíamos que o Afrodite era o Cavaleiro que ele gostava. – disse Shun. – Sabe, depois do escândalo dele no jantar, todos nós ficamos curiosos para saber quem era.

- Agora estão todos comentando sobre esse novo romance dos dois.

Da mesa, Camus observou Milo e Afrodite trocando confidencias e risinhos. Aquário engoliu toda a comida rapidamente, pensando que ele não precisava ficar ali e continuar assistindo aquela palhaçada; ele se levantou, dando tchau para os outros, e saiu do salão com pressa. Sentia uma raiva tão absurda que ele achou que se encontrasse Afrodite naquele momento, Peixes não teria tempo de pensar antes de levar um _Execução Aurora_.

Era um absurdo Máscara da Morte agir daquela maneira quando seu namorado estava se atirando pra cima de outro cavaleiro! Camus subiu para o seu templo bufando, disposto a não conversar com mais ninguém naquela noite.

Bem, ele tinha sorte de estar em uma das últimas casas, quase ninguém o incomodaria. O único a passar por ali seria – Aquário quase vomitou. – Afrodite. E ao lembrar disso, Camus resolveu que não iria dormir imediatamente. Ao invés disso, ficou na porta do seu templo, esperando o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Afrodite apareceu uma meia hora depois, sorrindo.

- Ah, olá, Camus! Noite linda, não?

Aquário não respondeu; ele praticamente se jogou pra cima do outro, agarrando-o pelo colarinho e pressionando o assustado Afrodite contra a parede.

- Ei, o que...

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o Milo? – ele perguntou rispidamente.

- O que _voc_ tem a ver com isso? – Peixes desdenhou.

- Ele é meu! – Camus vociferou sem pensar.

E só então se deu conta do que tinha acabado de falar. Nunca imaginou que fosse ser tão possessivo, principalmente com uma pessoa.

- Ah, então você sente alguma coisa pelo Escorpião!

Ao ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca de peixes, Camus soltou o Cavaleiro. Afrodite não se mexeu, ficou esperando uma resposta do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Sinto. – Camus disse, relutante.

- E você ao menos sabe o que é isso que você sente?

Camus parou pra pensar. Sim, ele sabia, nunca tinha estado tão claro quanto naquele momento. E ele nunca tinha estado com tanto medo. Medo daquele sentimento tão forte, medo de si mesmo, medo de não conseguir se controlar. Aquário agarrou o colarinho de Afrodite novamente.

- É melhor você ficar longe dele, entendeu? Não quero vê-lo encostando um dedo no Escorpião!

- Por quê, Camus?

- Porque eu amo o Milo! – Aquário berrou, e se sentiu aliviado por ter dito aquilo em voz alta.

Afrodite sorriu, e desviou os olhos de Camus, mirando algo que estava alem do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Olá, Milo.

Camus imediatamente soltou Peixes e olhou para trás. Não havia ninguém ali. Então reparou que Afrodite estava fugindo. Aquário ficou ainda mais irado, e lançou um _Pó de Diamante_ nas pernas do outro cavaleiro, impedindo-o de ir embora.

- Não gostou da minha brincadeira, Camus? – Peixes sorriu.

- De muito mal gosto!

- Se fosse realmente ele, o que você iria fazer?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ah, mas agora é! _Eu_ sou o atual namorado dele, esqueceu? Você perdeu sua chance, geladinho! Era evidente que ele te amava, mas você não quis. E agora, é evidente que você o ama, mas ele está comigo...

Afrodite não terminou o discurso, porque Camus o acertou no meio do rosto com um soco. Isso foi o suficiente para deixar Peixes enfurecido, e os dois Cavaleiros começaram a queimar seus cosmos, prontos para a luta.

A briga só não foi adiante porque Shura de Capricórnio apareceu e apartou. Mandou um Afrodite com o nariz ensangüentado embora, enquanto controlava Camus.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? – Ele esbravejou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Shura?

- Todos no Santuário devem ter sentido seus cosmos prontos para a batalha, cheguei primeiro porque estava mais perto.

Dito isso, Aioros de Sagitário chegou, seguido por um ofegante Milo.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Aioros.

- Esse picolé e aquela bichinha estavam aqui, prontos para se matarem!

- Picolé e bichinha? – Aioros levantou as sobrancelhas; tendo estado catorze anos morto, ainda não estava acostumado com esses novos apelidos.

- O Camus e o Afrodite! Se eu não tivesse vindo a tempo...

Milo não disse nada, mas não se retirou junto com Shura e Aioros. Ficou ali, sozinho com Camus, que disse:

- Eu não causei nenhum estrago permanente no seu namoradinho, pode ir cuidar dele.

Aquário se retirou para dentro dos seus aposentos, deixando Milo sozinho, sorrindo com um idiota. Ele subiu rapidamente para a Casa de Peixes, para ver se seu amigo estava bem.

- Vai conversar com seu amor, Milo. – disse Afrodite. – Eu estou bem, o Carlo daqui a pouco chega.

Milo desceu as escadas correndo, entrando ofegante nos aposentos de Camus. Aquário estava na cozinha, bebendo água, e pulou quando Escorpião entrou já perguntando:

- Você está bem?

- Achei que você tinha ido ver seu namorado.

- Eu fui, ele está bem. Agora quero saber se _voc_ está bem.

- Eu estou ótimo, ele não chegou a me atingir.

- Por que vocês estavam brigando?

- Nada de importante.

Milo achou melhor não insistir. Camus ainda estava muito fechado, então ele e Afrodite teriam que continuar com a farsa. Escorpião deixou Aquário sozinho; mesmo com Camus não dizendo nada, ele estava feliz.

Camus acordou no dia seguinte decidido. Já era mais do que hora de acabar com aquela palhaçada; se ninguém tomara nenhuma providencia, ele mesmo iria resolver aquilo. Aquário tinha passado a noite em claro pensando em como era ridículo o papel que estava fazendo. Ele amava Milo, e não ia mais fugir daquilo. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro com medo de um sentimento! Ele era um covarde!

Camus desceu as escadas com pressa, sabia que seu amor já devia estar dando treino. E ele não estava errado. Milo estava treinando Jabu e um outro que ele não reconheceu junto com Afrodite. Peixes estava próximo demais de Milo de novo, e Camus se aproximou rapidamente.

Novamente, agarrou Afrodite pelo colarinho, mas dessa vez, atirou o Cavaleiro de Paixes longe.

- Eu já não te disse pra ficar longe do Milo? – Camus gritou.

Toda a arena parou pra ver a briga dos cavaleiros; alguns dourados se aproximaram para apartar, mas Milo foi mais rápido. Ele arrastou Camus dali, e os dois foram para a Casa de Áries, que Mu ofereceu.

Uma vez sozinhos, Milo perguntou:

- O que diabos foi isso?

- Aquele merdinha fica se esfregando em você!

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

Camus não disse nada. Se aproximou de Escorpião um leve beijo em seus lábios, fazendo Milo estremecer.

- Eu sinto muito, Milo, por ter te ignorado todo esse tempo. Eu estava... Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- E você sabe agora?

- Sei. Eu estava confuso antes. Você é o meu melhor amigo, e de repente tudo mudou. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo. Quando vi você com o Afrodite, quase fiquei louco, e minha ficha finalmente caiu.

- E então? – Milo engoliu em seco.

- Eu te amo. E estou pedindo uma chance para compensar o estrago que fiz.

Escorpião ficou em silencio, sabendo que assim estava torturando Camus. Bem, ele merecia! Depois, sorriu e o beijou com paixão, sentindo seu coração disparar.

Beijaram-se por vários minutos, até que Camus perguntou:

- E o Afrodite? – Escorpião hesitou, e Aquário entendeu.

- Ah, não me diga que foi tudo armado!

- Eu estava te esperando há dois meses! O Afrodite só me deu uma mãozinha para abrir seus olhos!

- Você não tem jeito, Milo.

Camus suspirou, e depois riu.

- Precisamos agradece-lo mais tarde.

- Mais tarde?

- Agora temos assuntos mais importantes para resolver. – disse, voltando a beijá-lo.

FIM

Fanfiction **Interlúdio**

Fanfiction **Salvação**

**N/A 1: **O título dessa fic eu tirei de uma música sertaneja (é, pois é, eu gosto, apesar de achar totalmente brega... hehehe), do Chitãozinho e Xororó... Eu achei que ela tinha tudo a ver com o que o Camus estava sentindo, principalmente no final... O refrão dela é assim:

_E nessa loucura_

_De dizer que não te quero_

_Vou negando as aparências_

_Disfarçando as evidências_

_Mas pra quê viver fingindo_

_Se eu não posso enganar meu coração_

_Eu sei que te amo_

_Chega de mentiras_

_De negar o meu desejo_

_Eu te quero mais que tudo_

_Eu preciso do seu beijo_

_Eu entrego a minha vida_

_Pra você fazer o que quiser de mim_

_Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim_

Eu achei que ficou bem... "Camus", mas como não queria escrever uma songfic, resolvi colocar só esse trechinho aqui nas N/As...

**N/A 2: **Ok, eu sei que ficou um pouco OOC, nunca que o Camus ia agir assim... Mas o Milo merece! Só ele mesmo pra fazer o geladinho agir assim! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa minha fic, e obrigada pelos comentários nas minhas fics "Interlúdio" e "Salvação", eu nunca tinha escrito yaoi antes e vocês me incentivaram muitão para continuar escrevendo esse tipo de fic!

Beijinhos!

Ah, deixem reviews !


End file.
